


Kirin

by LunaLeen



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 4 year old Sarada, Papasuke, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke being a sweet papa to her little peanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: On a stormy night, a 4-year-old Sarada wakes up scared due to thunders. Her papa comes to the rescue.[Papasuke & Sarada]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Kirin

**Author's Note:**

> I just love papasuke being soft for Sarada. Why did I name it Kirin? Because I suck at titles lol.

It was pouring rain that night which didn’t happen frequently in Konoha. The streets were empty and in total darkness, you could only hear the sounds of the water hitting the ground along with the wind and thunders. 

Sakura was still at the hospital working, she wasn’t going to be back until the early morning. Sasuke was sitting on their bed reading a book when lightning struck nearby, probably waking up the whole neighborhood. The lights went out, and then he heard Sarada scream, he was in her room in seconds, Sharingan activated. 

She was sitting on her bed, covered in her blankets, hugging one of her stuffed animals and crying.

‘’Sarada, what’s wrong? Are you okay?’’ He asked after checking out her room and not finding anything wrong.

‘’I’m scared papa, it’s dark.’ She cried out. And that’s when he remembered, Sarada had never experienced a thunderstorm before, she was probably awakened by the thunder, on top of that her room was pitch black.

He sat next to her on the bed petting her head affectionately, trying to calm her down. ‘’It’s okay Sarada, it was just the thunder.’’

‘’What is that?’’ She questioned. Sarada was a very curious girl, always asking questions. Just like her mother, she loved to learn about everything and anything. 

He picked her up and carried her to the window. ‘’Look at the sky Sarada, do you see the dark clouds?’’ She nodded. ‘’Those puffy clouds have ice and water inside and when they bump into each other, electricity builds up inside the cloud and it creates lightning.’’

‘’And why makes a big noise papa? I don’t like it’’

Sasuke continued. ‘’The lightning is so hot that it heats up, it’s like a very big waterfall of electricity and it goes boom, that’s what you hear.’’

‘’Ligh..’’ She struggled to pronounce the word. ‘’lightnings are scary.’’ 

‘’They can be.’’ He agreed. ‘’ But you don’t need to be afraid, your papa is here with you, do you wanna know something interesting?

‘’Yes,’’ She cheered excitedly. 

‘’Your papa can make lightning.’’ 

‘’Can you show me?’’ She pleaded, clapping her hands with excitement.

‘’Not now, but if you are a good girl and go back to sleep I can show you tomorrow.’’

‘’Can you sleep with me tonight papa?’’ She asked him wearily as she plopped down onto the bed. 

‘’Your mama won’t be very happy’’ Sasuke responded already laying down and covering her with a blanket, he could never say no to her.

‘’Papa, can my eyes glow like yours?’’ She asked mesmerized by his glowing red eyes, she was at the age where she found everything incredible and amazing. She knew both of her parents were powerful shinobi but she never really had the chance to see them in action. 

‘’Yes, someday they will, but now it’s time to go to sleep Sarada.’’

‘Goodnight Papa.’’

And that’s how Sakura found them the next morning. All snuggled up in Sarada’s way too small for an adult bed.

FIN :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos if you liked this.


End file.
